


Seeking the Grand King

by the_madame21



Series: Control: Adventures in the Haikyuu!! Omegaverse [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Akaashi Keiji, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bokuaka - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omegaverse, it's more like angst, iwaoi - Freeform, kinda sorta, kurotsukki - Freeform, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei didn’t know what the hell he was doing, making the trip all the way to Aoba Johsai. On a Monday no less. But he was already there. And to turn back now would look stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking the Grand King

“Bo what the hell!” Kuroo stood up, all snarls, but Akaashi quickly came between them, arms spread instinctively to protect his mate. “Kuroo-san.” 

Kuroo growled, palming his face and then tugging at his hair, “Don’t you think I might’ve needed to know? No wonder he was scared shitless!” 

“He obviously didn’t want anyone to know!” Bokuto yelled back, “Just because I can smell it doesn’t mean it’s any of my business!” 

“Christ, you and your defect.”

“It’s _genetic_ _.”_ Bokuto growled. 

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi placed a calm hand on his mate’s shoulder, “Perhaps you should have introduced yourself as an omega.” 

Bokuto shrugged, “It wouldn’t have helped, I smell like an alpha anyway.” 

“Even so,” Akaashi explained, “For someone like Tsukishima, it might have been reassuring to know that he was not surrounded by three alphas for such a long period of time. I’ve read that even with scent maskers, omegas are quite susceptible when exposed to a large group of alphas.” 

“There were only two of you, though.”

“We’re at a _training camp.”_ Kuroo reminded him. 

Bokuto shrugged, “Shrimpy didn’t seem too bothered by it.”

“Hinata’s being courted by the genius setter kid.” Kuroo argued.

“Oh. Right.” Bokuto brought a hand to his chin, “Well, not like we can do much about it now.” 

“I need to talk to him.” Kuroo said, already starting for the door. But Akaashi stopped him, grabbing him by the arm, “To do so now is not in your best interest, Kuroo-san.” 

Kuroo shook him off, “But if I can explain to him—”

Bokuto crossed his arms, “And what are you gonna say, exactly? Hey, Glasses-kun, don’t freak out or anything but I know your deepest darkest secret.” 

“Well I wouldn’t phrase it like that.” The alpha snarled. 

“Tetsurou.” 

The alpha cringed. Akaashi only ever used first names when things were serious. And though he never raised his voice, it was scary as hell. 

“Give it time.” 

“I agree with ‘Kaashi.”

Kuroo snorted, “Of course you do.”

Bokuto all but hooted, snuggling up against the crook of Akaashi’s neck, letting out a rugged purr. Akaashi patted the omega’s head, before addressing Kuroo once more, “They won’t leave until after breakfast tomorrow. You’ll have an opportunity then.” 

Kuroo nodded, but he got the sinking feeling nothing he said was going to work. He made a point of telling them so.

“Well, I mean, there’ll be other people, Kuroo.” Bokuto tried. 

“I still feel like I should talk to him though.” 

Bokuto thought a moment, “Ok! If all else fails, Akaashi has his phone number, right?”

Kuroo looked up, “How did _you_ get his number?”

The alpha shrugged, “We have similar interests.” 

Kuroo scoffed, shaking his head. “Fine. If all else fails, Akaashi will be my saving grace.”

“As usual.” The male said with a smirk.

* * *

 

Kei didn’t know what the hell he was doing, making the trip all the way to Aoba Johsai. On a Monday no less. But he was already there. And to turn back now would look _stupid._ Besides, he’d finally found the ‘Grand King’ as Hinata called him.

“Oikawa-senpai,” he called out with a bow, cringing as he muttered out the word ‘senpai.’ 

Oikawa raised an eyebrow, cocking his head as he looked at the first year. “Hmm? What’s this?” He lifted the blonde’s chin with his long fingers, “Karasuno’s middle blocker, I remember you~”

Tsukki tried his absolute best to not make any disgusted faces. 

“I was wondering if I could talk to you about something.” 

“I already have a mate, Megane-kun, but thank you for the offer~” he giggled at the end of his sentence.

Tsukishima’s left eye twitched. “I would like to know how it is that you’re so comfortable with your status.” He clarified. 

The third year leaned in close, far too close for comfort, and Tsukishima found himself holding his breath. 

In a motion too quick for him to stop, Oikawa had ripped of the patch that covered Tsukishima’s scent glands. 

“Wait!” He protested, hand flying up to cover his exposed glands. 

“Wow, Megane-kun! I wasn’t expecting that!” 

“Forget it!” Tsukki growled, turning on his heel, starting to stomp away. He was an idiot. As if someone like Oikawa Tooru would actually give solid advice to anyone about anything. 

“Wait, Megane-kun!” 

Tsukishima was jerked roughly by the arm, coming face to face with the captain once more.

“It’s about an alpha, isn’t it?” 

Tsukki swallowed awkwardly, glancing momentarily at the ground. 

“I can help,” Oikawa offered, “I know what it’s like being a tall omega.” 

“He’s…just about as tall as me…so that’s not the problem…” Tsukki began, wondering if he should actually tell the captain anything at all. 

Oikawa nodded, a pleasant smile on his face, motioning at the blonde to follow him, “Come on, I know somewhere we can talk without anyone poking their noses.”

Tsukishima followed, assuming they’d end up at a coffee shop or something. He certainly wasn’t counting on going to the third year’s house.

“Make yourself comfortable.” Oikawa said, kicking off his shoes and tossing his bag on the counter. 

Tsukki shuffled awkwardly, taking off his shoes carefully and then taking a seat in the kitchen, where Oikawa was putting a kettle on the stove. 

The third year prepared some tea, and once it was served, the pair sat on opposite ends of Oikawa’s kitchen table. Tsukki was ushered to begin his story. 

“Well,” he said stiffly, staring at the tea in his mug, “I met him at a training camp. Before that, actually. He doesn’t remember but…in any case. He wanted to court me.” 

Oikawa raised an eyebrow, “As a beta, or omega?”

“He thinks I’m a beta.” Tsukki explained. 

“Mmmm. And you want him to know you’re an omega?”

Tsukki swallowed, “That’s exactly what I _don’t_ want him to know.” 

Oikawa sipped his drink, “Would it make a difference?”

“…I’m not sure.” The blonde admitted. 

Oikawa rested his chin in his hand, “Well, it’s really what you’re most comfortable with. But he’d find out eventually. Either you forget about your patches—”

“I never forget them.” Tsukki affirmed.

“I was _talking._ Try not to interrupt,” he huffed, “As I was saying. Either you forget, or he’ll rip them off. Alphas have a habit of doing that.” 

Tsukki tensed, hand subtly going up to his scent glands, as though trying to affirm his patch was still in place. “Then…I suppose it is pointless.”

Oikawa laughed. Tsukki glared at him.

“You’re pretty dramatic. I’d say if he was going after you, thinking you’re a beta, then at least you know he actually likes you.” 

The blonde cringed. “That’s disgustingly optimistic when you put it like that.”

Oikawa grinned, “Maybe it is.” 

Tsukki groaned inwardly. He didn’t have the patience for someone like that. He was practical; straightforward. 

“Oy, Megane-kun,” the third year flicked him on the forehead. 

“What the—”

“You like him too, don’t you?” 

“Th-That’s not—”

The front door creaked open again, Tsukishima knowing immediately from the scent that it was an alpha, expecting it to be Oikawa’s parents. 

“Who are you?” 

It was a threatening growl, which made Tsukki’s hairs stand on end, his body in full ‘flight’ response mode. Definitely not Oikawa's parents.

Tooru waved his hand carelessly at the alpha, “Relax, Iwa-chan! He’s an omega.”

“Oikawa-san—”

“Relax,” the third year said with an eyeroll, “He won’t tell anyone.” 

“He smells like a beta.” Iwa said suspiciously, stalking closer. 

“He’s wearing scent patches!” Oikawa chirped happily. 

Tsukishima tensed as the alpha got closer. He was _definitely_ crossing the boundaries of personal space. And with an alpha like Iwaizumi, it was all the more terrifying. “Pardon the intrusion,” Kei began politely, “Oikawa-san invited me for tea—”

The patch covering his scent glands was ripped off _again_ , Tsukki gasping in protest as the alpha took a large inhale. What the _hell_ was up with these people just taking off his scent maskers??

“Ok. You can stay.” Iwa said with a low grunt, leaving the kitchen to what he assumed was Oikawa’s bedroom. 

Tooru giggled. 

“I would appreciate you not telling people of my condition, Oikawa-san.” 

Oikawa sipped his drink, looking at the omega curiously. “The problem is, Megane-kun, that you’re thinking of it as a _condition._ Besides, I had to tell Iwa-chan or he would’ve ripped your head off.” 

Tsukishima paled. The omega had said that a bit too easily. “Don’t joke about things like that.”

Tooru raised an eyebrow, “Alphas are possessive. Even someone like _you_ must know that. Plus, Iwa-chan and I are bonded, so he’s even more protective!” 

Tsukishima blinked, the bite marks on the third year’s scent glands much more prominent now. “Don’t you think you bonded rather young?” He chose his words carefully. 

“I don’t think so.” Oikawa replied with a dreamy smile. 

“But how did you know for sure it’s what you wanted?” 

“We grew up together,” Tooru explained, thumbing the handle of his mug, “He knows me better than anyone.” He took a sip of the tea with the kind of smile only someone with a lover could have. 

“Not to mention no one else would want you.” Iwa added, coming back into the kitchen now that he’d changed his clothes. Oikawa’s, from the looks of it, considering the alpha had rolled up the sweat pants to keep from tripping.

“Mean, Iwa-chan!” 

They were bickering, and at one point, the alpha had even smacked the omega, but there was so much _love_ in the air that Tsukki felt himself start to get queasy. How was this sort of thing even possible? 

“So,” the alpha said, taking his place next to Oikawa with his own mugful of tea, “An omega huh?”

“I’d prefer if you didn’t refer to me as such.” Tsukishima tried to say as respectfully as possible. 

Iwa blinked, before sipping his tea, “Ok…”

“Don’t judge, Iwa-chan. Megane-kun is having some boy trouble.”

Tsukishima grit his teeth, “It’s not _boy_ trouble, don’t reduce it to some sort of teenage girl fantasy—”

Oikawa waved his hand, shutting him up, “Realistically, though. How long do you think you can keep up the beta act? Even with the patches, being around an alpha constantly will start to affect you.” 

“We wouldn’t be around each other very much,” Tsukki explained, “He lives in Tokyo.” 

“Long distance?” Iwa said with a raised brow, chugging his tea.

Kei nodded.

Iwa shrugged, “I say go for it then. Those things don’t last anyway. At least you’ll get some dating experience. And since you wanna keep up your beta image that’s the best way to do it.”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa protested, “That’s so unromantic!”

“It’s _realistic._ ” Iwa argued, “A couple of first years that’ll hardly ever see each other? An alpha and a makeshift beta. They’ll get bored.”

“Iwa!”

“Well, he’s not a first-year.” Tsukishima said timidly. 

The two other men stayed quiet, waiting for the blonde to elaborate. 

Tsukki swallowed awkwardly, wishing he hadn’t said anything at all. “He’s…a third…year…”

Oikawa’s eyes lit up, practically jumping over the table, his chair screeching back in protest. “Kei-chan! You got a third year alpha to court you?? Who is he? Do we know him? You said you met him at training camp so we must know him!”

“Don’t call me Kei-chan.” Tsukki said with a grimace.

“Oy, kid.” Iwaizumi was all seriousness, his face somewhat dark. It made Tsukki nervous. “You sure you know what you’re getting into? An alpha in your year is one thing, but—”

“Hush, Iwa-chan! It’s beautiful!” 

“Depends on who it is.” Iwa said, still not backing down. 

Tsukki swallowed, knowing he was digging his own grave. “Kuroo…Tetsurou…” 

Iwa raised an eyebrow, “Tetsu?”

The _screech_ that absolutely _ripped_ from Oikawa’s throat was deafening. “Kuroo!? That man is gorgeous!”

“Oy!” That was enough to earn him a bonk on the head from Iwaizumi. 

“It’s true!” Tooru whined, sighing dreamily, “And he’s so _nice._ Much nicer than you, Iwa-chan~”

Iwaizumi ignored him, focusing all his attention on the first year, Kei feeling the need to whimper under such an intense gaze. “Fukurodani was at the training camp, weren’t they?” 

Kei nodded. 

Iwa leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. “Then I don’t know what to tell you. If Kou was there then Tetsu already knows about your status.” 

“Kou?” Oikawa questioned.

“Bokuto.” Iwa elaborated.

The omega hit him, “How are you on such friendly terms with all these people?!”

The alpha growled, “Because people actually _like_ me Trashykawa.” 

“Iwa-chaaaaannnn—”

“Excuse me,” Tsukki said, clearing his throat, his pulse rising, “But what do you mean he already knows?” 

Iwaizumi rubbed his neck, trying to choose his words correctly, “Ah, I’m not the best person to explain it. Basically none of those scent mask patch things work on Bokuto. And he’s able to tell when people are wearing them. I don’t know how. He just said it smelled _fake._ Whatever that means. Uh you can google it. The omega phenomenon or something like that. Can happen to alphas too.” 

Tsukishima knit his brow, suddenly overwhelmed, “No, that can’t be it. Kuroo-san said he respected my status as a beta. And Bokuto-san never…wait…”

Iwa cringed, “It’s hard to explain—”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa complained, “Speak clearly! You’re making my head hurt!” 

The alpha groaned, pulling out his phone and typing in a few words, before tossing it on the table. 

Tsukki was the first to grab it.

“Maybe Tetsu didn’t know. But I would’ve thought Kou might’ve told him, since they’re so close.” Iwa explained.

Tsukishima looked from Iwa to the lit up screen before him. 

_The Omega Phenomenon [For Alpha Phenomenon, Click Here]_

_Recent studies have shown that every 1 in 10,000,000 omegas will be born with this trait. In contrast, the Alpha Phenomenon is seen only in 1 in every 10,000,000,000 alphas. Scientists believe it is the cause of the omega X12 recessive gene, which results in a genetic ‘switch’ of scents. While no one knows the true origin of said gene, theories suggest it was initially a counter measure for omegas by which to survive in a predominantly alpha society._

_What the gene does:_

_While every male contains the omega X12 gene, it rarely ever expressed phenotypically. When the gene is expressed, omegas born with the recessive trait will secrete pheromones akin to those of an alpha. Despite this, omegas with the active X12 gene go through heats regularly, are able to produce young, and are otherwise fully functional omegas. The key difference lies in scent. Scientists believe that this dates back to a time when packs were alpha-heavy, and in order to protect omegas, the alpha-like scent masked them from rival packs._

Tsukishima rubbed his temple, putting the phone down. “So you’re saying Bokuto-san is an omega.”

“Basically.”

“And this gene shit is like a prehistoric scent patch.”

“That’s a good way to put it.”

Tsukishima groaned. “So…Kuroo-san was lying.” 

Iwaizumi shrugged, taking his phone back, “He’s not really the type, to be honest. It’s possible Bokuto didn’t tell him.”

“But Bokuto knows.”

“For sure.”

Oikawa put his elbows on the table, resting his chins in his palms, cupping his own cheeks, “This is super exciting.” 

“Hardly.” Tsukishima lamented. This was starting to be too much. All this effort and stress for someone he didn’t even know. Someone he didn’t _want_ to know. And if Kuroo really did know about his status then that wasn’t something he wanted to even attempt to touch. It would be best to just stay away at this point. He tugged anxiously at his fingers; this was getting overwhelming again. 

“Thank you for your time, Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san. I think I’ll be taking my leave—”

Oh of _course_ his phone started ringing. “Ah, excuse me.” 

The blonde fumbled through his bag, an unknown number lighting up his screen. He shook his head, about to put his phone back in his bag, when Oikawa snatched the phone away.

“What are you—”

“What if it’s him!”

“I seriously doubt—”

“Hellooo~~ Kei-chan’s phone~~” 

“Oy, Oikawa—”

Iwa was shushed harshly, but Tsukki was losing his patience. “Oikawa-san, my phone—”

“Kei-chan! How rude of you! That’s the second time you interrupt, so hush.” He returned his focus to the conversation, nodding his head, giving the occasional giggle, full of ‘uh-huhs’ and ‘oh yes, most _definitely’_ and then a very sultry ‘ciao’ at the end of it. Oikawa snapped the phone shut, and handed it back to the first year. 

“You have a date.”

“A what?” 

“This Saturday,” Oikawa clapped his hands, “And Iwa-chan and I were invited too!” 

“Tooru…” Iwaizumi groaned.

“With all due respect, Oikawa,” Tsukki began, frustration too weak a word to describe his emotions, “This is not something for you to meddle with—”

“Hmm? But you asked me to help—”

“I did _not_ ask you to make plans in my stance! I asked a simple question. One you didn’t even answer. So you can just call him back and tell him to cancel, because I”m not going.” 

Oikawa only smirked, leaning over the table again as Tsukki gathered his bag, getting ready to leave. “Aren’t you curious though? He’s coming all the way from Tokyo to see you.” 

“Send him my regrets.” Kei snapped harshly.

Oikawa laughed, “We’re meeting at the aquarium. Eleven on Saturday, don’t forget!”

Tsukki was heading for the door now, Oikawa tailing closely behind, “I’m not going.”

“Mmm but he must really like you, to go through all this.”

Tsukishima glanced briefly at the omega before scowling and turning his back, leaving the Oikawa residence. “I don’t care.” 

**Author's Note:**

> That moment when you try to sound and science-y and smart but you literally have no recollection of AP Biology anymore. *sigh* The plot intensifies dun dun dun lol. Thanks for all the lovely comments I've been receiving! They really push me to write a whole bunch ^__^ Hope you all enjoy this chapter!


End file.
